


给点给点

by yuyanjingbanfan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Wolf Dante (Devil May Cry), Wolf Sex, Wolf Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyanjingbanfan/pseuds/yuyanjingbanfan
Summary: 5VD 狼交ND提及
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	给点给点

事务所的大门被打开，外出就餐的双胞胎顶着一身雪花归来躲进温暖的室内。

“嘿，老哥刚刚那顿披萨真好吃，以后新年都去那家吃吧。”

但丁吃饱喝足变回狼型跳上事务所的沙发上软软的趴着，打了个哈切准备就着温暖的壁炉眯一会儿。维吉尔似乎也被这暖洋洋的懒散氛围感染脱掉外套坐到沙发上，以人形抱住但丁蹭着他比自己更长一些的毛。但丁以为维吉尔也和他一样准备睡觉逐渐放下了所有戒备，全身心放松的享受着他哥哥的拥抱，甚至还转过头用自己湿润的大舌头舔了舔维吉尔的脸，顺便把他刚刚蹭得散下来的碎发梳上去，然后闭眼睡去。

但是维吉尔就没有这么好心了，他慢慢的变回狼型压在但丁的身上，用同样温暖毛绒的腹部来回蹭着但丁的背。吻部也不安分的在但丁脖子的毛丛中嗅来嗅去，张嘴轻轻的舔咬着那里的一小块皮肉。维吉尔发情了。

见但丁沉沉睡去一点反应也没有斯巴达的长子不由得有一丝生气，动作也逐渐大起来开始用自己勃起的阴茎顶弄起但丁的下身，狼的阴茎头不时划过后穴又轻轻顶入，流出的前液也把周边弄湿，维吉尔似乎是执意要用自己的小动作把对方弄醒才开始进入正题。可但丁的反馈仅仅只是在睡梦里用鼻子轻轻的发出了两声哼唧，却毫无醒来的迹象。维吉尔只好秉着你不醒我也要办事的主旨恼火的顶了进去。

紧致温暖的肠肉不似主人那般懒散，体贴的包裹着维吉尔硬挺的阴茎舒缓着发情期的急躁，即使是平日里严肃过头的长子也不由得舒服得展开眉头。肠道因为外物入侵逐渐开始分泌出润滑液体，维吉尔开始轻轻耸动下身抽插起来，慢慢的操弄弟弟的屁股享受着睡梦中放松的身体。大魔王就是发情期也有体贴的时候。

但丁的睡梦并不安稳，在梦里他总感觉被一张巨大的毛毯压得喘不过气。他想起睡前被维吉尔抱住，睁开迷迷糊糊的眼睛想叫维吉尔让开，却不料被突如其来的顶弄顶出了一声惊喘，后穴也条件反射的收紧，更紧致的吸住屁股里的阴茎。

“舍得醒了?”

语气中带着一丝得意，两只健壮的前爪搭在但丁肩上张嘴咬住他的脖子开始大力的操弄，室内也响起了更大的水声。

“维吉，发情期到了吗？”

才醒来还是一团浆糊的大脑努力的提炼信息。他的发情期比维吉尔的晚一周，所以他会像在接力赛一样被连操两周。怪不得维吉尔这么好心带他去吃披萨圣代吃了个爽，只是为了让他积蓄体力，而他完全因为食物的诱惑把这事忘光了。见胞弟还有空分心便用力压下胯重重的往前挺动让自己越发充血的鸡巴往肠道更深处埋入，在最深处重重的抽插着，连饱满都阴囊都拍打在但丁的屁股上不停挤弄。膨大的阴茎头压住敏感点不停的碾压打转，把但丁顶得连吸气都噎住只能低低都发出呜咽声想叫维吉尔轻一点。

被持续干弄的小穴越发松软，贪婪的不停吞入入侵的肉棒，肠道内不停分泌的体液被粗大充血的阴茎挤出来把两人连接处的毛发打湿，但丁的狼屁股整个都是湿哒哒的一团糟，毛湿成一缕一缕黏在一起，多余的体液甚至流到了自己的胯下顺着勃起的鸡巴蹭到沙发上。但丁翘起屁股把尾巴甩开让整个穴口都露出来更加方便维吉尔的动作。他的身体趴着被压得很低，自己的阴茎也被夹在肚子和沙发之间挤压着吐出一股股前液，混合着屁股里流出来的水在沙发上挺弄磨蹭。 

“维，维吉尔......我，嗯....哈......我要射了......”

维吉尔挺动着腰加快抽插的速度，更加猛烈的挺入又抽出甚至带出了一点艳红的肠肉。但丁也因为高潮逼近在身下不安的扭动着，一边焦躁的叫唤着一边用爪子扒拉着沙发企图挣脱。维吉尔只好稍微立起身用爪子按住胞弟把准备成结的阴茎埋得更紧。但丁被这突如其来的快感刺激得大脑一片空白，领口张开吐出一股股浓稠的精液糊在自己毛绒绒的肚子上，后穴也猛然收缩紧紧裹住维吉尔的阴茎。维吉尔被高潮的小穴牢牢吸住嘬弄在最深处成结射了出来，巨大的结严丝合缝的堵住屁股，让一股股喷出的精液把但丁肚子撑得胀鼓鼓的。

高潮过后两只狼趴在一起喘气，维吉尔又就着没消退的结顶弄了两下，让但丁高潮过后还在不应期的身体在自己的怀里发抖。

“呜哇，维吉尔你精力这么好的吗？刚做完消停一会儿吧....我好累......”疲惫的胞弟在身下抗议着兄长不知节制的行为。

“哼，是你太懒散了。”

维吉尔开口说道，在两人连接着的情况下把但丁肚皮朝上的翻过来，伸出舌头安抚性的舔舔他的吻部，然后埋头用舌头整理他肚子上被乱七八糟液体搞乱的毛发。

就这么两只狼腻了一会儿等结消退，但丁变回赤裸的人形含着软下来的阴茎躺在维吉尔身下。

“能放我先去洗个澡吗，身上黏糊糊的难受死了，我精力可没你那么好。”

但丁一边嘟哝着一边支起身子企图往外挪，心里打着乘着洗澡的空档赶快逃走的算盘，不然屁股不保。去找大侄子度过自己发情期可好多了，他可不想被他哥连续干半个月，维吉尔发情和不发情的床上强度有什么区别吗？榨干尼禄比被榨干好多了。

可是大魔王是没那么好骗的，一只狼爪迅速的挡在他身前，发出冷酷无情的声音。

“但丁，我可没那么好糊弄。”说完就把挣扎着狼型都来不及变的但丁拖了回了身下，就着湿润的穴口再次插了进去。

  
.....

  
至于但丁这一年的发情期有没有舒服的度过就不知道了，只是事务所周围的居民称总是听见断断续续的虚弱狼嚎持续了半个多月。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 小g发出了但丁今年怎么没来找我的声音。


End file.
